Fen'Harel Enansal
by MageRightsActivist
Summary: (The Dread Wolf's Blessing) Education/Modern AU (Magic still exists to an extent) Chancellor Roderick gives up his position at Haven university and they have to find someone to fill it. How will Ellana cope with the responsibilites heaped onto her shoulders? Who is this journalist who wants to throw them under? (Main pairing Solas/Lavellan) Eventual explicit scenes.


(The Dread Wolf's Blessing)  
Education/Modern AU (Magic still exists to an extent)  
Chancellor Roderick gives up his position at Haven university and they have to find someone to fill it. How will Ellana cope with the responsibilites heaped onto her shoulders? Who is this journalist hell bent on destroying everything they strive to create? Will magic ever truly be accepted as a dicipline worth teaching?  
Bringing this establishment back from the brink of being discredited is no simple task but with the heads of departments she has the best help she can get.  
Now if she could only get some real information out of her pointy-eared historian she might be able to make a real change in the education system in Thedas.  
(Main pairing Solas x Female Lavellan, default name and no appearance for the Inquisitor to avoid shattering the illusion of the character you've created.)  
(Rated E for eventual scenes of a sexual nature)

* * *

Chapter 1: Absence of Authority

* * *

There was nothing left to do but to stare at the paper in front of her in sheer disbelief. It was not often that Cassandra was left speechless, but this was one such occasion. A comparatively cheery voice despite the situation broke her from her reverie as she realised, with irritation, that she had been contemplating the creases and smudges on the lines of this; note paper. There wasn't even anything official about the document.

"Well, I suppose this leaves us in a dilemma does it not?" came the familiar, slightly Orlesian, accent of her friend Leliana. The two of them were tasked with informing the rest of the establishment of what had just occurred.

"Yes, it does." Was the stoic reply, as the Seeker was not truly connected to the words she was speaking, far too invested instead with the handwriting of their, now, former Chancellor.

 _Whoever finds this note;  
I am leaving. This job is unforgiving and dissatisfying. I travel to Orlais and I do not intend to return. My dream was to be a productive member of the Chantry, and I am going to follow it.  
Sorry  
\- Chancellor Roderick_

It was barely an apology, however, Cassandra mused, at least there was no room for interpretation. The note was clear in its intention. This was something one could admire Roderick for; he was direct to his point.

Their issue now was finding a replacement – to think, she had been showing that elf girl around only an hour ago! The mere thought of it set her Nevarran blood boiling. She knew that the elves held little love for the Chantry and for the human education system but she didn't think that they would drive the Chancellor from his post!

Curse them all, may the Maker take them.

"I will find Josie." Leliana began again, taking it upon herself to gather those who were important.

"No," replied Cassandra, sternly. "Find the elf girl; I want to talk to her."

"The Dalish? Do you suspect her of blackmail?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Ellana had spent her time following the annual conclave of Thedas' educational leaders and her tour of Haven's campus, sat on a bench, set upon either side by great Mabari statues. The Humans really did love those dogs, almost worshipped them for their connection to the Chantry prophet Andraste. Once again the Lavellan education association had its requests denied. Each year they would lobby for better education in magic and magical history – as well as that of the elves – but each year they were routinely denied. Chancellor Roderick had only entertained her because of his University's failings. Their attainment was falling rapidly and he wanted new parties interested to secure his investments.

She had tried to explain that her association did not invest money but instead people and knowledge, but she had been cut off with unnecessary small-talk designed to butter her up.  
 _"Oh, your hair, is that common for an Elf? Not that it's a bad thing at all, makes you very approachable."_

She was sure it hadn't been intended to sound so racist, but it hadn't passed over her without some irritation.

 _Give me the strength to endure, creators._ She sighed, knowing that at least now she had spent long enough here to leave without seeming impolite. The Keeper had informed her of human customs when it came to these sorts of things – after all, if she was a first she needed to know how to work them to her benefit.

"Is this seat taken?" a soft voice floated to her ears, accent not dissimilar from her own albeit much less pronounced. Turning to look up she saw another Elf staring down at her; perhaps staring wasn't the right word. It was more like gazing, face soft and content, but eyes intense and fierce.  
His eyes were a slate grey with subtle warmth she could not understand and were rimmed with stark black glasses. There was not a single hair on his head save for his eyebrows and she could not tell whether this was intentional or due to his age or genetics.

However, as he stood over her, framed by sunlight she could not deny one thing – he was beautiful, his stance proud and wise.

"Ara seranna-ma," he continued as she had not replied. "I did not mean to startle you from your thoughts."

Shaking her head Ellana checked herself, secretly wishing she had something to hide behind. There was little to save her from her own blush and she fumbled with her hands.

"Ir abelas," she answered him eagerly. "My manners are poor, I was distracted." They stayed this way for a moment before she realised she had still yet to answer his question. "Oh! Yes, I mean, it isn't taken, you are welcome to sit!"

Bowing his shoulders only enough to show his gratitude he sat next to her gracefully, the fabric of his sweater brushing against her arm. It was soft, very well made; he must have a relatively important job.

"I shall assume that you are also new to this place?" he asked her, gesturing to her many bags of paperwork.

"Yes, actually just here for a tour – the Chancellor insisted I was shown around. You haven't been here before either?"

Smiling slightly at her Ellana felt something falter in her. The expressions he held were soft and calculated and it occurred to her that his smile at this point did not feel entirely genuine.

"No, I am here on personal business." With a nod he added: "However, I assume they are inclined to ask for my help. I teach history and history of magic and that particular department is not doing so well."

This time it was Ellana's turn to nod, she knew that these were areas in which the university was lacking.

"I teach also, mostly just Magic if my Keeper needs me to."  
He made a disgruntled expression at this, his nose scrunching up. She suppressed a giggle knowing that this was the first unhindered expression he had shown her.

"You are Dalish." He stated, matter-of-factly. "Forgive me, it was a surprise, your Vallaslin are so pale I did not notice them when we first spoke."

She did not correct him, and assumed he had another reason for his distaste. It was true her Vallaslin were not as bright as others, but they would be difficult to miss entirely.

"I didn't catch your name," she murmured, intrigued that he was not Dalish but that he still knew the tongue of the people.

"I am Solas." He answered her.

"Tel garas solasan…" she mumbled, remembering this saying that her Keeper often repeated to them. Come not to a prideful place; it was meant to remind them that pride can be destructive and that one should strive to remain humble even when in a position of power.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, clearly intrigued.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking Hahren, and it is a saying. Your name reminded me of it…"

He chuckled lightly, and she was sure it was genuine.

"First you would insult my name and now assume my age? This conversation does not look good for you _Dalen._ " He responded in kind, perhaps to emphasise his jest, but it did not stop Ellana's ears from burning.

"It was not intended as an insult."

"I am aware."

They enjoyed each other's company like this for some time until Solas glanced at his watch and rose to his feet with another slight bow seen mostly in his shoulders.

"I have things I must attend to, it was good to talk to you." He smiled slightly at her, and she responded in kind.

"And you, Solas." She realised with a start as he turned to leave that she hadn't given him her name. "My name is Ellana!"

Solas turned to face her again and nodded.

"Dareth shiral, Ellana."

So complete was her inner silence as he walked away that she did not notice Leliana until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You are Ellana, of Lavellan yes?" she asked, though Ellana was relatively certain she already knew.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking for the tall, slender man she had just been talking to but finding that he had already disappeared.

"You could say that."

* * *

This was beginning to feel like an interrogation. Ellana was sat on a chair in the middle of the Chancellor's office, and was still answering questions about the Conclave. Cassandra had been grilling her for hours. She seemed like she was finally running out of questions to ask.

Cassandra was tall and broad, her ebony hair shone under the lamps. Ellana thought that she held a kind of surreal beauty, her muscular figure sitting well on her strong bone structure.

The room itself was opulent compared to the rest of the campus, filled with Chantry propaganda. She assumed that Roderick had been particularly devout and as such had poured much of his budget into this room. There was a solitary desk, large and imposing, with a comfortable looking desk-chair behind it. A fountain pen still lay on the wood next to the Chancellor's hastily written note.

"So, you have _no_ idea what could cause the Chancellor to leave that way?" she asked eventually, defeated.

"Didn't the conclave condemn the University?" was Ellana's reply. "They said without improvement it would be discredited and degrees could not be given out any longer."

Cassandra pouted, folding her arms over her chest and stepping back from her.

"The Chancellor _had_ been making improvements. Attendance _and_ attainment have gone up. It doesn't feel like the kind of thing he'd quit over."

Leliana shook her head.

"Attendance and attainment are not enough alone, the courses are not up to scratch, you and I both know this."

It was silent in the room before Cassandra spoke again.

"Lavellan," she began, and Ellana winced at the sound of this name. "You know the officials; you have dealt with them before?"

"Yes?" came her curious and somewhat sheepish response.

"Would you consider joining the staff here, help us make adjustments?"

Shocked and taken aback she stuttered for a while.

"Why would you want me to join you? I'm hardly qualified…"

"And we are? The truth is, we know the Lavellans hold a high position in the education authority and we believe you would be beneficial in…" she paused, " _schmoozing_ the higher ups."

Turning the screen on the Chancellor's desk around Leliana gestured for Ellana to read.

"Before you accept or decline, please see what has been written about us here. And decide if you want to tackle a beast of this nature."

* * *

 _Hello my loyal readers,_

 _Today I was present at the Education Conclave, one which was sorely needed – however, as per usual little all is done amongst the bureaucracy. Following the outcome of today's meetings I visited a quaint little campus by the name of Haven._

 _Of course you will know of my run-ins with Haven and its incompetent Chancellor Roderick before now. However, today I was treated to the news that their staffing will be undergoing somewhat of a restructure. I expect Chancellor Roderick to have resigned by the end of the day, and advise the remainder of the staff to do the same._

 _Not a single person with any knowledge of education has a hand in the running of the place and I would be surprised to see it remain accredited._

 _That being said it will take a miracle to bring this 'University' back from the brink. In all actuality they are delaying the inevitable and no group of amateurs such as this should be allowed to assume the titles of professors and otherwise._

 _Perhaps their main investor should spend more money on improving their facilities and less on improving his skill at Wicked Grace._

\- _F.H_

* * *

It was hardly positive, but she did hold a favourable position with the appropriate authorities, Cassandra was right on that account. So thanks to this exceedingly critical journalist she found herself inclined to accept the offer – if only to spite him. Everyone worth their salt knew of Fen'Harel and his distaste of Haven. Unfortunately, his opinions were well regarded and not without basis.

"What position exactly do you want me to fill?" she asked incredulously.

Leliana and Cassandra glanced at each other with some concern, it seems they hadn't thought this far ahead themselves.

"What is your area of study?" queried Leliana eventually.

"I don't have one particularly; education _is_ my area of study. But I know some things about magic."

Nodding, the two women seemed to have a secret form of communication that Ellana was unable to decipher.

"Then you could take over that department, Magical Studies." Noted Cassandra. "Truthfully we have few staff willing to take on the responsibilities of running a department."

Ellana had a sinking feeling that she may not have a choice in this matter, and she did feel some pity for the situation they were in. She had friends who studied here and would hate to see their studies discredited when she may have been able to do something about it.

"Okay, I'll do it," She responded hesitantly. "If it will help."

Cassandra regarded her with a smile, and handed her a booklet.

"It has our campus map and our meeting rota. There is a meeting later on this evening; you would do well to attend. You can meet the other members of staff."

Nodding Ellana swallowed numbly. There was no escape from this now.

* * *

7:00pm the clock read, Ellana stood outside of the room marked 'FR-1', this would stand for 'function room' she reasoned. It was in a very old part of the building and all around her was the smell of dust and musk. Something to be improved on already she noted.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the doors open and entered.

The room itself was in a slightly better state of repair but the style was extremely outdated – bitterly she found herself agreeing with Fen'Harel, they needed to use their investments more wisely. Where the money went she was not sure, but she would find out.

Taking the last available seat she felt uncomfortable, this was likely the seat the Chancellor previously sat in.

"So this is her?" rang a cheerful voice from across the table, the voice belonged to a woman with a mane of long brown tresses carefully braided into an updo. She was elegant and precise in her movements and her speech. "Pardon me, I spoke about you as if you were not here, my name is Josephine Montilyet. I am head of Politics and originally of Antiva."

Before Ellana could respond introductions were given around the table. The next to speak was the redheaded girl who had been in the room when Cassandra was grilling her for information.

"We have already met, under different circumstances. My name is Leliana, I am head of linguistics and I am sure you can already tell my area of birth." She said this with a smile, clearly not taking the situation too seriously.

Cassandra cleared her throat, clearly intending to make a good impression despite their earlier altercation.

"Cassandra Pentaghast, head of religious and philosophical education."

There was a giggle from Josephine.

"Are we not giving our full names here Cassandra?" she asked, the glare she received in response would fell a dragon. Ellana made a point of filing that information away to ask Josephine at another time.

The woman sat next to Cassandra had dark skin and a silent grace that put most everyone else in the room to shame. She regarded Ellana with quiet intrigue and when she spoke there was no accent that she could place even though her fashion sense was clearly Orlesian.

"I, my dear, am Vivienne. Enchanter to the Imperial College, however, my role here is one of an ambassador."

Ellana nodded.

"A pleasure."

Cullen was the next to speak up, he seemed a very broad and tall man to Ellana, with a shock of golden curls. She imagined he was very popular among the Human women – and it would be silly to deny that she herself found his scars interesting and somewhat attractive.

"I am Cullen Rutherford, formerly a member of the Templars but I serve here as the head of all sporting activities and to instruct in swordsmanship."

Ellana nodded again, she knew little of sword fighting but was aware of the famous troupes that called themselves Templars, stemming from one common group and backed by Chantry funding.

The final face at the table was one she recognised in an instant.

"Hello again Dalen." He began, earning some looks from the others around the table. "Mine is not a face you will see here often, but I was asked to attend to confirm my role as temporary head for the history department and to assist you with magical education."

"It is good to see you again Hahren." She responded in kind, momentarily distracted by the intense way he regarded her.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Leliana interjected. "We should begin."

They spoke long into the evening of plans and alterations, Ellana offering advice as best she could with regards to the way the establishment was run and others responding in kind.  
By the end of it they would have named their gatherings the 'war table' meetings and most would remark that much more discussion and consideration was achieved than when Roderick was Chancellor.

So far things were looking up; in many respects it was almost too good to be true.

As Ellana fell asleep in the Chancellor's now empty boarding she realised how far from home she was, and just how much things had changed in one day.

The next day would prove to be no exception, as she awoke to Cassandra's phone call about another anecdote from Fen'Harel. This could only be bad news.

* * *

Elvish used in this chapter:  
Ara seranna-ma = My apologies  
Ir abelas = I'm sorry  
Tel garas solasan = Come not to a prideful place  
Hahren = an elder, someone to be respected  
Dalen = someone younger, an endearment  
Dareth shiral = a farewell, similar to 'safe journey'  
Wow so here is my first chapter! It's been a long time since I wrote any fiction and constructive comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoy this, with my exams I would like to update once a week at least so please check back when you have the chance.  
This might be a slightly slow burner in terms of romance but I'm unsure yet, I want to get everything set up first.  
Enjoy!


End file.
